


Nessun Dorma

by VirgilShark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgilShark/pseuds/VirgilShark
Summary: 黑帮教父AU的VN，残忍教父和他永远乐意反抗黑暗的小崽子。努力会在21年慢慢更完。偏严肃剧情向，内含各种R向内容（全方面意味），希望是成熟心智能平静对待大人世界的成年人在阅读。
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VN - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

他还太年轻。  
“我曾视你为兄弟，如今你是这片土地的背叛者，理应接受惩罚。”  
话音一落，印第安人的斧子对着跪在地上的中年人挥去，Nero别过了头。  
“现在，Geryon家族允许你带走那个女人，只要她还活着，我们都要上耻辱墙。”  
Nero抿着嘴将半个身体挡在女人身前，只有她的白裙一角从缝隙里漏出去，印第安人的目光随之变得恶毒凶狠，在他再次举起斧头前Nero带着女人和护卫们上了飞机。  
Goliath面容阴沉可怕，端在手里的枪械被攥的吱吱作响，像是面临生死抉择的困题。Geryon家族在Red Grave以北最广阔的草原有着非同凡响的号召力，年老的家主曾与前任教父Mundus做过些不大不小的交易，但仍足以在老政权垮台后得到肃清——除非他向新宝石献上初吻。  
结果是显而易见的，献上忠诚的老Geryon在战战兢兢十年后终于昏了头，他搞上了外甥的妻子、Cerherus的侄女，按照Geryon的传统，通奸的男人会被当众砍头、女人则被赤身裸体挂在祭天柱上直到被渴死为止。  
而教父的得力干将自然不允许自己的侄女遭受如此侮辱，他发誓如果女孩出了意外，他就血洗整个Geryon的草原，从此没有一匹马可以在此为生。  
彼时的Nero才刚刚从枯燥繁琐的学校里出来，按照Dante的说法——他接下来要参加一系列有关生死考验的训练，包括射击、爆破、攀岩、野外生存等，听起来在拿到金融学和经济学双学位后那位毫无人情味的父亲将儿子再次视为某种趁手的工具，试图将刀刃磨得更锋利。  
打断了他训练的是Goliath带来的一道命令，来自教父本人：他既要Geryon草原的忠诚，还要Cerherus心满意足当个安分人。  
“他就是个魔鬼。”  
Nero显得怒气冲冲，即便如此他还是坐上了Suburban的后座。  
“他还是教父，你的父亲。”  
Goliath对此并无意义，小少爷年幼时在广阔的Dumary岛长大，过蓝的天际和无垠的海平面让他生出了从老一辈Sparda身上才能寻觅的烂漫野性，对此身为父亲的年轻Sparda嗤之以鼻同时又略显不满，虽然后面那部分被压藏在一道道冰冷的命令下，没有光照得进去。年轻教父深信追赶共同敌人的社会群体绝对不会出现内部差异与冲突，局面会被永恒统一的憎恨维系，赋予一个人或者物所有的痛苦是多么舒服自在，这时便可证明人们将比任何宗教洗脑的年代都更加和谐。而这是他与他的孩子不同的地方：Nero信任并接纳一切不同凡响，一切可区别人与人的标签都在混沌中前行，人们内心中想要掌控一切的渴望才是互相制约与尊重的根基……这显然太过浅白，Vergil只用幼稚一词结束了亲子时间。后来他就此对Dante发表言论：傻瓜想要受到尊重，又想不被他人知道自己是个傻瓜，最好的办法就是抓住恐惧。  
“他也只能是我父亲。”否则他无权命令儿子沾满鲜血……Nero恨恨想着，又感到一阵难过：Dante愿意和他的兄弟同生共死，为姓氏和过去奋战，而他？出生在和平安详的年代，没有被悲愤与酸苦浸泡过人生，他掏出手帕时用来擦拭汗水，法庭里的受害者却只能用这织物压抑绝望。  
在Sparda家族起源的Temen-Ni-Gru孤岛上耸立着古老的大树，无人晓知它的品种，当地人敬畏并尊称为Kabalah，他们坚定认为金苹果就在枝叶繁茂的末梢顶端，如果有新生儿诞生，就由父亲带着孩子在圣灵诞生日的黄昏时祈求分得古老的智慧垂怜，如果有长叶落下，就说明这孩子已被天上的祖先庇护，必将引导族人繁荣昌盛。Vergil在Nero出生的第一个月就带他回到了故土，但那并非出于慈爱的善意，教父对家乡的传闻不屑一顾，却仍遵守了家族的默认规则：传承。  
Nero不曾觉得那颗形似橡树的古木有什么特别之处，但用来逃避喘不过气的老宅和寡言父亲的压力来说已经足够好了，他在Temen-Ni-Gru上唯一感到快乐的时光就是躺在Kabalah下听耳边细微的沙沙摩挲声，愤怒和悲伤就会随之远去，虽然这听起来不像无神论者的调调，但他必须承认：他仿佛被净化了，洗去一切寰尘，自在如海洋上的精灵……但无论什么鸟，总要落下来歇脚的。他爬起来，在山丘上向下望去，连绵不绝的平原绿地延伸到黑色的城堡前，后面是一望无际的幽暗森林，从这里刚好可以窥见塔楼玻璃窗内高砌的书籍，偶尔有一抹蓝色被阳光捕捉到，Nero只能揉揉眼睛，期望那不是幻觉。

“老教父……”  
“Mundus。” Goliath提醒道。  
“是的，Mundus，他曾谈过这笔生意……但是澳大利亚人并不认为美国人会真心为一个甚至不是西西里来的教父效忠，所以船王拒绝了合作。”  
Vergil食指磕在红檀扶手上，只有很小的声音从碰撞出发出，橡木桌外的人们却将头低得更深，Cerherus年轻的时候就认为他值得自己效忠，比上任教父、Mundus更令人生畏，人们心知肚明，那份天赋遗传自更早的统治者——年迈的Sparda将他的得力助手叫到身前，他知道这个年轻人足够优秀也足够有野心，即便如此他仍不放心毫无保留，他要求这位效忠者抚养自己的儿子——其中一个，这是一个即将随着父辈肉身埋入黑土的秘密，他的妻子生完第二个孩子便过世了，Sparda将小儿子送往家乡的小镇，他当教父的日子太久了，但永远不会忘记一件事：防备你的敌人，和自己人。Mundus需要这个孩子，他需要一个正统的Sparda后裔来稳固这庞大的Temen-Ni-Gru一族，而他会如老教父所想那般，教给这个孩子在凶险世界生存的方法。  
老Sparda的葬礼之隆重堪比教皇，世界各地赶来了无数黑手党家族的头目，他们有着不同人种和语言，都保持敬意。巴勒莫红衣主教结束了悼词后，Mundus迫不及待当众宣布了他的上位，年幼的Vergil穿着黑色礼服、待着黑色筒状帽、面无表情站在他身旁，新任教父将左手盖在养子的肩头，对着漆黑的人群高声道：“我将为Sparda家族献上最忠诚的承诺，上帝将我们的父亲召去，他的一切过往都将得到宽恕，而我们将秉承他的准则，公平待人，直到——”男人露出一抹不真切的笑容，人们只看到谦卑、尊敬，他用力按着男孩的肩头继续：“有一天我将这权利归还于他为止。”  
“他要公平，我就给他这磅肉。”  
年轻的教父淡淡回道，只有老迈的狮子才会害怕斗争、落日，那枚蓝宝石戒指并非Mundus寿终正寝时交接来的，是他从老教父被剁下来的大拇指上拔出来的，他遵守他们老旧的法则：不揭发同道中人的罪恶，同时秉承自己的法则行事：以眼还眼以牙还牙。如果权力更迭只能在黑暗中进行，他会是第一个就出刀的人，并且绝不给第二次机会。  
“同样的，金币一枚都不能少。”  
Cerherus深深埋着头，他的忠诚不仅是因为教父为他摆平了Geryon的部族，他是年轻的雄狮，只有足够强大的狮王才能令其他好斗的雄狮俯首称臣，他们会奔驰在最广阔的草原上，而现在他相信——终有一天，连大海也会欢迎他们的咆哮。

“Nero……”  
教父少有的停顿了一下，儿子的名字在舌尖里转了一圈，硬生生尝出一股道不明的涩味。Goliath恭敬地站在书桌一角，他斟酌了一会才出声：“小少爷做得非常漂亮，他学得很快，只是他仍……太年轻。”  
Goliath自觉这个词用得恰到好处，小少爷保持着一股子生猛又单纯的姿态，在血腥气和刽子手间来回穿梭，模样却不怪异，他身上有着Sparda家显而易见的自信和强劲力，同时又因为年少茕茕而患有不安，但Goliath相信这一切都是短暂的，他被赋予重任，亲眼所见一枝嫩芽抽条而长，经过雨季和干旱的考验，成为如他父亲那般庇荫生灵的大树。  
“恩。”  
Vergil点点头，Goliath悄声离开了。教父从椅子上起身，走到左侧书柜前拉开玻璃门，将中层的相框拿起来细细端详起来——他确实太年轻，而他们相遇的时候男孩就只是男孩。

Nero在床上翻来覆去半响，最终爬起来套上半袖和帆布鞋，拉开窗户跳了出去。他的房间在二楼，下面是松软泥土的花园，就算失手摔下去也不过让他疼几天，更何况这样的逃家方式已算得上驾轻就熟，弯着身子钻过了墙边的秘密洞穴后，一边拍着膝盖上的土一边回首看了一眼别墅的三楼，那里一片漆黑。  
他哼着小曲沿着山路来到了瀑布前。Vergil将别墅修在荒无人烟的大山里，也许不是因为回避眼目，而是因为更有纪念意义，至少Nero每次来到这里都会情不自禁这么想——在瀑布后面有一处高耸的天然树洞，里面一点儿也不潮湿，地上铺满了干苔，每当他睡不着的时候就跑到这里来，这让他不停想起在Temen-Ni-Gru岛上的日子，在那颗古老庞大的树木下假寐的时刻，好像一切都穿越回了更早的时候。彼时他还是个孩子，每当打架后就会逃课到树林里，直到有一次他走得太远，天黑后终于带着一身伤找到了这个瀑布，疲惫让他一头栽进水里，呛了几口水后才醒来，夜晚降临后他才开始害怕，然后有个青年从树上跳了下来，他手里还拿着一本硬皮书，他将他带到瀑布后的树洞里，给他面包和巧克力，直到男孩睡过去，天亮后他们在树林外分道扬镳。  
后来很长时间Nero用各种借口逃课来这里，他的救命恩人似乎对他宽容的过分，他们一起听蕨草被风摆弄出沙沙声，叹息般的细碎作响和水流声交错在一起，树洞中这些声音更像某种软绵绵云朵的抚摸，Nero感觉自己在大地的心脏中间，这个地方，这个人，这一切，都是安全的。  
少年时的他没有太多安全感可以体会，他的义兄严厉不失关心，但要抚养两个孩子仍让他的压力与日俱增，Nero知道如果他离开或许他们兄妹会更好——而他很害怕主动放弃家庭，他表现出无所谓的洒脱和狂妄不羁，试图用糟糕的表现迫使Credo低头承认这个没有血缘关系的小子是个累赘——而他低估了义兄的意志，即便逃课和打架的消息接连不断，Credo仍没有表现出放弃Nero的样子，他和Kyrie甚至对他更加关爱，这让他深感罪恶。而在这里，他找到了毫无负担的安全感，青年给他沉默更像是一种无言厚重的保护壳，他才刚学会如何崇拜一个兄长，立刻又被这种陌生的情愫吸引而去，直到他尝试着亲吻和抚摸对方，一股难以形容的感觉在少年的胸腔里扩散，而对方没有拒绝他。  
他们在静谧的树洞中拥抱彼此，男孩笨拙地舔舐着青年的嘴唇和鼻梁，他抓着对方的手扶在自己腰上，他还没约过会，但他相信即便是学校里最漂亮的女孩都不能让他这样心跳如雷。青年轻轻抱着他的腰，将男孩搂到身上，他们脱掉了长裤，Nero感觉到一处坚硬的东西顶着他的底裤，光滑、湿润的丝质互相摩擦，这让他激动又羞涩的加深了亲吻，对方吮吸着男孩小巧的舌头，直到Nero因为缺氧和羞耻心快要晕过去才松开他，男孩含着泪扭动着身体，好像要把对方吸进去一样，他们感受着彼此的呼吸，直到Nero最后放声大哭，他不知道自己为什么要哭，也许是害怕接下来的事，又也许是别的——而预感总是正确的，戛然而止后他再也没见过这个青年。后来他搬了家，高中毕业舞会上一个穿得很嬉皮士的男人告诉他自己是他的亲叔叔，而他将离开这座城市，到他父亲的所在之处。  
现在他已经是挺拔的青年了，回想起当夜，他只记得对方火热的部分抵在自己的腿根，他已经准备好接受某种未知的痛苦时，对方却摇摇头，青年浅蓝色的瞳孔在黑暗里闪烁着破碎成粉的光片，Nero听到他轻声说：“不，不行。”  
那现在可以了吗？Nero在干苔上回忆着，感受着自己的体温，这使得他短暂忘却了外面的世界，好似闭上眼再睁开时会得到回应。

Nevan迎来了她的贵客，她穿着低胸丝质红裙，踩着金色细跟鞋款款走过去，如同一条艳丽的蛇那般缠上了对方的手臂，年轻的教父只是微微含颌，默认了这一亲密举动，过往路人的羡慕与惊讶尽收眼底。大多数人以为这位拉斯维加斯赌场最大的老板娘会成为新教父的死对头——她哥哥的尸体被抛在旧金山码头的集装箱里，左手的大拇指被齐根切断，他的舌头被挂在港湾捕鱼船的桅杆上，找到的时候海鸥已经吃了大半。前任教父死得像个告密者，却无人发声，他的妹妹却在他葬礼的第二天就将俄罗斯人的运输渠道双手奉上，她的赌场有庞大的北欧客户，最大的输入商品是军火，整条运输线每年的收益能让一个小国的皇帝发疯。于此同时远在伦敦的诗人会为新任市长赞助了不菲的发展金，他们从法国接纳了不少深肤色的难民入境，又通过一系列手续转入美国，而根据民法即便受害人拉皮条卖毒品，只要他是个黑人，选票就永远多一张。  
“Dalmore62，我还准备了樱桃。”  
妖娆的女老板倒好了两杯酒，Vergil双手交叉在膝盖上，闻香杯飘来高地麦芽的香气，甚至掩过了Nevan的香水味。  
“心不在焉可不是谈话的好样子，你的教养呢？亲爱的绅士。”  
“我在想你唱过的歌。”   
Nevan灿烂地笑起来，像一朵正怒放的红玫瑰，鲜活、绚丽又夺目，雪白的胸脯随着笑声抖动着仿佛下一刻就会从领口中跳出来，Vergil的角度能轻易看到橘色灯光下映射的乳头形状——她没穿内衣。  
“唱得如何？”  
“很好，”Vergil拿起了桌上的酒杯，微微晃了晃，“下次灌录下来，我会收藏一份。”  
“我更愿意每天亲口唱给你听。”  
年轻的教父面孔隐入灯火之外，内华达州的沙漠上空挂着最皎洁、最冷的月亮，他冲对面娇笑的玫瑰举起杯：“Slàinte Mhath。”  
在吻来临时他凝视着Nevan，想起很多年前的晚上，他抱着一个男孩，仿佛他们已冬眠于无人知晓的树洞里，时光停留在这偏隅一方，真实的世界停滞不动，他们交叠着肢体熟睡在干苔上，直到光线从绿色变成灰色，再消失殆尽，他拒绝了拥抱一个炽热年轻的身体，即使那让他感到完整，但他必须分割自己。


	2. Chapter 2

那条小径。夏天的时候他会赤足踩上被烘烤过的石头路，绕过歪倒的扭叶松和龙胆松，穿过泥巴地和小溪往大瀑布跑去。等他听到水流拍打岩石和湖泊的巨响后就闭上眼，等待灰云飘过，露出一道彩虹。  
在男孩和青年第一次接吻后的黄昏，树林中已然是一片漆黑，只有田地中仍有一丝微光，Nero蜷伏在溪边的湿草地上，窥视那用尽一切想象可描绘的干燥、温暖洞穴，他惊讶地发现自己一点儿也不困倦，这让他更加虔诚的用脸颊贴紧地面，心里存着奇妙又迫切的期望，盼着熟悉的影子出现，这令他感到释然。直到河水飞溅到鼻尖和额头、大地变得寂静而无情时，青年终于踩着夕阳的尾巴穿过树林，衣物带起枝叶响起一片沙沙声，男孩从地上爬起来，他有一半脸已经冻僵了。  
他看向他，男孩的心跳停止了跳动，初生的银光洒在客人脸上，青年雕刻完美的棱角被映出一片淡蓝色，他的发色同月亮一样，也同男孩一样。

“你父亲刚结束了一场晚餐。”  
“我应该知道些什么吗？”  
“可以，你应该知道餐桌上有个投资经纪人，他手里握着一份过亿的评估，如果他脑袋没昏掉预估值可以变现，而这份消息来自一个靠汇率赚钱的企业家，如今它要变成斯巴达家族的一部分了。”  
“呃……他又把谁的手指剁了吗？”  
Nero觉得他不应该这么说，这代表在他心中Vergil永远象征着一节断指……  
“这正是我要问你的，这个聪明的经纪人为何不独吞这笔巨款？”  
“……我不知道，也许他害怕。”  
“你可以问你父亲。”  
Cavaliere拍拍青年得肩膀，也许这让他觉得这一举措颇有意义，但Nero只觉得生疼。  
关于Vergil如何从遥远欧洲回到美国此事多数人都选择闭上嘴捂上耳，保持缄默同时不要透露任何好奇心，前任教父在掌握大权后就将老教父的孩子以保护名义送去了欧洲‘深造’，装着Vergil行李的汽车驶向洲际公路同时在墨西哥和加拿大边境的线人们同时收到了一份格杀令，上面挂着一颗价值百万美元的少年头颅，有的只是一头叫人过目不忘的银发。  
明火执仗炫耀新权利是太过愚蠢而危险的行为，Mundus从老教父身上学到最有价值的课程是：放弃权利更愚蠢。他假意抱着最大善意摆出娴熟的姿态接管庞大的Temen-Ni-Gru势力，外人永远不懂这偏僻孤岛出来的战士何等强大忠诚，每一个向神树宣誓过的族人终身为领导者的血效忠，他们恪守古老传统的高贵美德，并深信这位临时的接管人会交还王冠。  
直到19岁的Vergil带回了亚得里亚海的船只，Sparda家的旗帜在西海岸港口的灯塔上迎风招展，一只白头海鹰低空掠过，发出破空长啸。  
Nero望着长度夸张的黑胡桃木餐桌，上面摆满了装着深红色葡萄酒的水晶瓮，镀金炉子上架着盛汤的白瓷，蓝色火苗正孜孜不倦向上吞吐着，一旁的错落有致的面包篮里装着各式各样的鲜脆餐包，干酪片和水果被堆砌在银质点心架上，落地窗角落的留声机里穿来小乐队柔和的乐曲，Vergil坐在正前方的主座上，面前的牛排已经冰冷。  
“你想问什么？”  
“……呃，晚餐，你的晚餐。”  
“Nero……”Vergil先是轻轻念出了儿子的名字，这让局促的青年一瞬间僵硬起来，教父好似没看见孩子惶惶不安的神情，他平静如一块石头，“你觉得这些靠小聪明赚钱得人最需要什么？”  
“……勇气？”  
“录音设备。”Vergil从腿上拿起了餐巾，冲一旁的管家招招手，后者立刻递上了打开的笔记本电脑，屏幕上映射出当晚的餐厅画面：“他叫Peter Warsun，喜欢赌马，经常赢，并不是他买通了马庄，而是因为他是专业的经纪人，干得就是这种工作——分析细节，得到一个正确率高达80%的结果。两天前有个投资者希望买进一家濒临倒闭的公司，他们的股东听闻美元汇率要跌所以急于脱手，评估公司却认为两个月后这家公司的市值能翻十倍，而这一切都在一张餐桌上开始。”  
“他没有录音？”Nero感觉抓到了什么，那思绪太迅速，却留下了极深的残影。  
“Peter在承诺替他与股东交涉后转头就以自己的名义买进了全部股票。”  
“……啧。”  
“他很幸运，也很不幸，这次的投资者不是警告和装傻就能糊弄的小角色，他是澳大利亚房地产富豪的女婿，卖房的对象是好莱坞明星和政坛高官。”  
“……他害怕了。”  
Vergil投去意味深长的目光，并未否认孩子。  
“他是个赌徒，总是赢。”  
善于搏命的经纪人压了最大筹码，赢了就能从死神嘴里扯出胳膊，还能带着教父慷慨赠送的路费远走高飞，当然他也很清楚输牌的结果——诚如他人所说，他总是赢。

“如果有一个亿美元在招手，只需要一分钟就能变现，你也会这么做。”  
Nero望着休闲服脚下放着几个大号手提箱的Peter Warsun，他站在Sparda家族提供的私人飞机舷梯上冲小少爷挥手示意，脸上找不到一丝劫后余生的庆幸，更像尽情度假后归乡的旅人，Nero知道他的手提箱里有500万美元，教父对投诚的人相当大方。  
“……我才不会。”  
青年嘟囔着目送飞机起飞，他突然明白了Vergil的用意：让世人看到慷慨，他们就奉你高座。

为了学习更多，从小就自在顽劣的Nero不得已被迫接受Vergil的填鸭教育——如果他想要一个心狠手辣的继承人，就直接给他刀，让他当众捅死受刑者。  
他不太喜欢Griffon，在父亲众多亲信中这个男人语调怪异、行为轻浮，比起Dante的淡然处世随心所欲来说，Griffon太狡猾，又太虚伪，你从他身上找不到一丝真诚的影子，仿佛天生的谎言家，如果神让吉普赛人学习撒谎，老师一定是Griffon。  
“你的父亲希望你学会如何收取代价。”  
“枪？还是刀子？”  
Nero双手抱臂，皱着眉头，他的姿势称得上挑衅，连语气都充满鄙夷，好似这是多么见不得光的劣迹。  
“咯咯……哦——你还有得学呢。”  
Griffon咧着嘴笑起来，笑声从他的腹腔传来，带着某种气泡上浮的错觉，发出形似鸟类的调子，怪异又令人生厌。  
他们乘着快艇沿长岛飞驰出去，沙滩都是小碎石组成的，整片海域显得原始而粗犷，直到快艇停靠在Griffon将其称之为螺旋桨的礼物边上——Nero见识过这种东西，付不出钱、或没有代价可抵账的人被绑在河水中央的木桩子上，刽子手开着铁船，把螺旋桨推进轴拉起露出水面，接着他点过，引擎转动着慢慢从倒霉鬼旁边擦身而过……有的人很快会因此而死，因恐惧，他不会渐渐失去意识，而是在凸出的眼珠中大脑立刻放弃了呼吸这一举措，心脏因为过烈的跳动使得氧气供应不足，而鼻子完全没有履行它的使命……就这么孤独的在树桩上吓死，像河床上的笑话。  
“我以为只有热带雨林里才会看到这种东西。”  
“Dante一定带你见识过我们在哥伦比亚的沼泽地和湖泊，他还曾当过主持。”  
“放屁。”  
Dante也许不是最好的那种人，即便他被Vergil的花言巧语或坚强意志所说服来管理家族事业，但并不代表他喜欢且愿意接受兄弟的行事准则……Nero在南美进行野外生存训练时，最多看见的就是Dante在别墅门前的吊床上睡一天的样子，除了刚出炉的披萨和草莓汽水，没什么能让他打起精神在地上多站一会。  
“你说了算，小少爷。”  
Griffon又发出他那奇怪的咯咯笑声，Nero强忍着无名怒火逼迫自己去思考这一用意——他们在距离曼哈顿最近的富人区，被草场园林环绕的别墅们相隔千米，偶尔还能瞥见在自家门前骑马散步的名流，而这干净、祥和的小岛周边却摆着教父的审判场……Vergil还没到上年纪的时候，他冷峻漂亮的面孔和高贵自如的举态令人们深信传奇并非故事。  
想到这里Nero向远处的私家园林望去，高大精美的房子投射出又深又长的阴影，令他情不自禁打了个寒颤。  
“过几天就是生蚝节，” Griffon点起一支万宝路，喷薄而出的白烟快速扩散在海风中，只留下尼古丁的毒气，他眯起眼睛越过螺旋桨的礼物直达天际，“除了生蚝你还能吃到清蒸龙虾、马里兰蟹饼、墨西哥鸡肉卷。”  
Nero捏着鼻子看过去，Griffon轻而易举读出了青年的疑惑，他露出招牌性的笑容，烟草随着灰烬抖落在半空中，大群海鸥划过水面，“你可以邀请亲爱的父亲一起来，你们的别墅离奥赫卡城堡不远。”

夜幕还没降临，但市中心已经亮起了灯光，落日余晖在紧挨着两座山峰的地平线边映射出一条橘黄色的光带，三角岩被衬的柔和圆润，好似一团毛绒生物在打瞌。从城市边缘眺望，山顶的轮廓相隔数千米，中间巨大的凹洞如同为太阳升起准备的祭坛，山脚下贫瘠的草地随着日月更替逐渐演变成肥沃丰饶的绿茵，自此，横穿都市得河流蜿蜒于苍茫暮色中，月亮慢慢坐起。Nero手肘撑在草地上看过去，青年站在河床岩石上，望着微斜的石头和沉固在水底的泥巴一言不发，直到男孩慢慢坐起来拍掉胳膊和膝盖上的泥土，青年迈步踏过了溪面的倒影，月亮在其中被搅碎又恢复如初，他蹲下来伸出食指抹掉了男孩脸颊上的污渍，直到食指滑进孩子微张的唇瓣间，露出一节光洁小巧的牙齿，青年的目光如实质的利剑，破开了男孩的防线，他不顾一切地凑近了对方，将自己的嘴唇迫不及待贴上对方的嘴唇，他们彼此都觉得对方比自己更炽热、更疯狂。  
“不。”  
在头晕目眩的长吻后，他们喘着气分开了身体，在男孩再次想靠近的同时他拒绝了他。  
“不行。”  
Nero的笑容消失了，夜风像是一种无声的威胁，针叶摩擦出阵阵低语，犹如拖长的叹息慢慢扎入体内，他从未如此渴望赤身于世界，好让面前的人再也发不出拒绝他的话语，而现实是，尚未成熟的男孩只是拉着脸，发出泫然欲泣的低鸣，他们再度接吻——这次男孩被动接受了这个吻，含着泪。

“呃……我想下周也许有空……”  
镜子里的青年挠着头，他定定看了一会自己的倒影，发出懊恼的长叹：“该死——”  
白日到头，Nero换了一件长袍，前襟张开，露出了脖子和小片胸膛，他屈膝坐在落地窗前，大腿拉出臀部的线条贴合在地面上，内裤一角在单薄的衣料下显露出来，暮色过于短促，被雾气笼罩的夜晚月光也无法穿透云层，夜间来临后他就倚在窗边睡去，直到有冰冷的黑影带着未散的潮气将他拢进怀里。  
“晚安，我的男孩。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后突然OOC起来了......？

贝拉吉奥今晚施行邀请制，即便你有邀请函，如果没有引荐人随行也会被拒之门外，当然礼仪小姐会亲切地收回你的邀请函并且支付你一笔回程费，上次这样的阵势据大堂经理回忆大概有十几年之久了。

Nero大概有一段时间没见过Nevan了，除去他正式向教父的宝石效忠的生日宴之外，这位关系复杂的女性只会在内华达州里活动，除非Vergil踏上这片沙漠，否则她绝不逾越，聪明人都活得很久，至少年轻的教父不仅保留了Mundus一家自有的赌场给她，还纵容每一个无事之夜的邀约。

早在Mundus还执掌家族时，实际上Sparda家族的金库里没有多少油水了，古巴危机过后老Sparda因为站错队——即坚信肯尼迪兄弟确实打算帮助他的投资人、黑帮家族们夺回古巴的一切，但政府明显打算过河拆桥，逃过诉讼的代价是大幅缩水的资产，而继任的Mundus又是酒池肉林尽享奢靡的自大狂，顶着新任教父的头衔几乎每夜都在拉丁赌场和希尔顿辗转举办慈善晚会，俄罗斯最著名的红房子姑娘们会成群结队在舞会池里旋转跳着芭蕾，男人们将香槟当水喝，这一切都添在Temen-Ni-Gru的账单上，那段时间岛上的生活不裕，但他们仍坚信这位代言者是为了老教父真正的孩子上位时有更多的政客和金钱渠道。当然这并非主要致使Vergil鲜少抛头露面举办宴席的原因，最难熬的时期他们的家族连水管工团队都搞定了，没理由不接受感恩之夜的馈赠，而Vergil对于礼物，一向是来者不拒。

如今年轻的正统继承者为他的孩子举办了正式的感恩之夜，这对Nero来说是成为真正黑手党的标志，对其他人而言则是一个信号——不要搞错了效忠对象，未来的。

宴会的主人好几次想要将手心里的汗擦到衣摆上，又猛然想起自己穿着平日绝不碰的纯白色礼服，只能紧了紧拳头继续接受客人的问候。此时已经有大概几百人都挤在大厅里了，邀请名单总数大概有两千多人，其中大部分都是特殊客人带来的亲朋好友，非富即贵，如果有记者站在这里一定会哭着央求台上的人挨个签个字给他。

“你和你的父亲一样英俊！我猜整个拉斯维加斯都找不到第二个像你一样优秀的小伙了！”

Nero撑着嘴角回握这个肚子几乎要将蓝色衬衫撑开的胖子的肥厚手掌，这个健康令人担忧的家伙是费城市长，他旁边举着水晶杯等待的是华盛顿司法部长、右边是地区检察官、再往后是著名的爵士歌手和一些经常出入Vergil办公室的其他家族头目，光是Nero匆匆见过的就大概有四五个熟悉面孔。直到他开始怀疑自己的面部神经坏死为止，人群开始骚动起来，一时间围在他身边的人都迅速离去了，男孩抬起头顺着人群集中的方向望去，他的父亲刚刚从楼梯上走下来，从他的角度只能看到Vergil深蓝色的西装和领结，银色袖口上的钻石随着他的手腕折射出碎光，有几道割伤了男孩的视网膜，令他一时间别过了头，错过了与父亲打招呼的机会。

“我真是低估了他对你的喜爱。”

Enzo咬着手里的鸡腿，用沾满油的手抓起一杯香槟灌了一口，Nero耸耸肩表情不以为然：“你怎么来这儿了？Dante跟我说他可能明天才会过来。”

“我们又不是连体婴，那家伙欠我的，我只要求吃到今晚的龙虾宴。”

“去你的，臭家伙。”

“敬你的，臭家伙。”

两个年轻人相视一笑，找了个角落坐下对着满桌的食物开始大嚼特嚼，这会儿可没人来骚扰他了，所有人都在关注教父的一举一动，虽然主角写着Nero，实际上没人在乎这个毛头小子，他才从温室里探出半个脑袋，大部分人更愿意相信Dante才是那个做好准备的人。

在家族里，Nero鲜少有关系友好的朋友——更多人恪守教父的准则，地位决定身份，小少爷和其他人只有上下关系，朋友可是个极其奢侈的字眼。Enzo是少数进入别墅能面见Vergil的人，但他不是Temen-Ni-Gru的人，他的宣誓对象是Dante，并且曾为Sparda兄弟做了不少事，无论是否出于利益喜好，Vergil确实在信任兄弟的地方做出了极大努力。当然鉴于他‘外来人’的身份，与年幼的少爷相处必然不会太死板，似乎与Dante相处过后多少会沾染恶习，Nero确实比起父亲派系更喜欢叔叔的朋友们，他偶尔被托付给叔叔的日子里会和Dante的狐朋狗友们一起玩牌，大人们喝啤酒，他就喝气泡水，赌博方面似乎颇有天赋，Dante手把手教孩子打台球、21点、骰宝、轮盘等，Nero甚至能在一干老手里做到赢多输少，Enzo甚至打趣Vergil抱了兄弟的孩子养。不同于叔叔的规则漏洞法，Enzo更喜欢传统老千，他在扑克上颇有造诣，Nero从他那里学到了不少小花招，虽然正式博弈他从不使用，但不妨碍那种奇异的成就感——仿佛老鼠偷偷啃破了拴在脚腕上铁链的金属皮层，这在Vergil的教育字典里是绝无可能出现的行径。

Enzo并不忌讳和教父的孩子过于亲近，Sparda兄弟的威名越大，他受到的尊重就越多，Dante甚至以自己的名义为这位朋友谋取了运输工会的一席之地，即便他每天只在街头溜一圈，每月照样能拿到五千美元的薪金，这个数字已经超过了大部分小头目了。

“最近还好吧？我听说了不少……呃……”

“收起你的小良心吧，大少爷。”Enzo撕下一大块鸡肉塞进嘴里，还没咽下去就抓起一串葡萄咬下几颗，“让我害怕的人还没出现，我清楚你父亲的意思——Dante对我说不用担心。”

Nero微微向后靠了靠，提到Dante的名字多少让他放松下来，不可否认在这场感恩之夜名义上是为了庆祝Nero正式踏入社交圈，但Dante的缺席仍令观察力非凡的孩子察觉到一丝畏惧与不安，他深知父亲的脾性，Vergil信任家人——Nero只能重复告诫自己别想太多，没人想要事情失控，所有人都祈祷一切麻烦不要发生。

“好吧，Dante说的准没错儿。”

“是的，”Enzo肆无忌惮席卷着盘子里的食物，好像饿了多天的流浪汉，“ _我相信他。_ ”

半小时后Nero就开始后悔和Enzo藏起来了，现在他不得不洗耳恭听醉汉的往事，包括尿床和逃学，家庭变故和小混混的辛酸往事，多少令男孩有些不耐烦。

“.…..萧瑟开始的时候我才几岁，哦……我大概还在读小学，那会到处都是一片颓丧，我都不能保证自家餐桌上的饭比路边那个抢到发霉面包的拾荒人强！”

人群开始分散，Nero意识到Vergil已经离开大厅了，有相当一部分气质显著的人离开了舞池慢慢上了台阶，他记得三楼尽头的会客室是Nevan为Vergil特别准备的。

“叫我说被熟食店老板用擀面杖砸断腿算什么呢！狗跑得快就比我吃得好……我父亲会在天黑所有人都回家吃饭的时候带着我翻越栅栏去偷农场主的玉米和鸡蛋……”

宴会厅换了首曲子，人们开始跳贴面舞，Nero注意到骚动的时候，红裙子的女主人已经轻盈地穿过一对对舞伴踏上了楼梯的红毯，男士们灼热的目光追随着她，待到Nevan在最后一阶上向下望时，Nero快速别过了头。

“.…..枪！他们可真富有……对几个毛贼用子弹，我可挨了不少枪子儿，我父亲还笑我不够快……总之他唯一有用的话就是‘快点！再快点你这小杂种！’…..嗝！”

Nero的目光穿过了玻璃和篱笆，静谧的夜晚生出了一份宁静的痛苦，令胸腔里的心脏愤怒地四处乱撞，女主人金色高跟鞋隐入黑暗的声音清晰的回荡在舞厅里，好似在对男孩进行无穷折磨，这样短暂的几分钟委实漫长，仿佛整个青春年华都葬送在憎恨与怨怼中，连同那点为自己准备晚宴的沾沾自喜都被迅速摧毁——

“——就这样啦！”

震动令男孩下意识收回视线，Enzo的手拍在他的肩头，已经开始不省人事的青年垂着头趴在餐桌上，另一只手紧紧攥着一只龙虾钳子，已经有一半壳被咬碎了，露出大半粉嫩的肉身，Nero紧紧盯着那块肉，直到肩膀上的手滑落下去蹭着桌子摆荡在身侧，依稀能听到醉汉的嘟囔：“.…..我可相信Dante啦……”

Nero后知后觉慢慢点点头：“……我也是。”

他转过头再去看大厅，舞曲结束了，大部分人开始享用美食和香槟，只是再没人上去了。

房间里静悄悄，月光缓缓照进来，此时大部分生物已经酣睡，这样的寂静让潜入者深信这是无人察觉的行为。他光脚踩着深红色的橡木地板，一股奇异的油味窜出来，在脚掌下发出温润、实在的声响，台阶宽大整齐，比未知的旅途和生命祭道更为端庄。越过这个阶梯对他而言有种无言的重要性，尽头那儿，是具有不可侵犯权力和思想的王庭，是“父亲的国度”。

他轻轻按下光滑的金属把手，门半掩着，书和墨水香味被敞开的窗户风吹散了大半，深色法兰绒窗帘温驯低伏在波斯地毯上，靠近书桌尚能闻到乌木香水的余韵，羽毛笔旁放着一颗青苹果，房间里没有人。

他咽着口水屏息走上前去，未曾意识到脚步是这样小心翼翼，心脏在扑扑地跳，口腔和小腹却因恐惧而倍感压力，传来隐隐阵痛。他缓慢、害怕地继续走，此时此刻他并非一个偶然迷路的访问者，又或者不经意的来客，而是心思不纯的侵入者，这是他这第一次潜入这个房间，窥探着它主人的秘密、甚至打起了偷窃的欲念。

“你打算带什么走？”

Nero猛地转过身，他的父亲从被截断的暗影里走出来，浴袍领口敞着，他几近透明的皮肤被冷色调打成清冷又不近人情的惨白，他的目光看透了一切，像观察笼子里的老鼠一样嘲笑着孩子蹩脚的上蹿下跳。

男孩被这种想法羞辱到一声不吭，他咬紧牙关抵在书桌上，似乎认定了偷偷进入父亲的房间是什么罪恶滔天的大事，而Vergil刚出浴的样子又好似准备着下一场邀约般令他更加难堪。

“你累了，进去睡吧。”

教父语气冷淡，他慷慨让出了房间的床位，对孩子行窃一迹刻意忽略，仿佛这种无礼的举动只是无伤大雅的助兴节目。

“哦？又去找你的情人？”Nero拔高了声音，蓄谋已久的怒火令他失去了理智，忘却了小偷的身份，他才不在乎门外的保镖是不是听到了争吵内容，即使这代表着家庭内部颜面尽失，但愤怒让他失去了被精心控制的教养，“她才不会成为你的妻子！她就是个 **婊子** ！你还杀了她哥哥！”

“她不会成为我的妻子，”教父似乎全无脾气，换做平时他可能会掏出挂在墙壁上的马鞭或者摆在黑胡桃支架上的纯银手杖来教育孩子的言行举止，但现在他出奇的宽容，甚至表现出了一定程度的愉悦——无论那是出于什么理由，如果男孩仍尚有理智，他该就此住口，而Vergil并没有给他这个机会：“你母亲也是。”

Nero的脸变红了，因为羞愤——前者因为心底窃喜而过的侥幸，后者则是被侮辱的感觉。他没见过自己的生母，但即便是幻想着父亲脸庞梦遗的时刻他依旧没能忘记那种奇异的背叛感，这使得他对母亲这个虚幻的女性产生了更大的崇敬和尊重。

“——叛徒！”

男孩大吼着，一切脏话随之而出。

“你在谈论你自己吗？我的儿子。”

 _他确实是个叛徒，对他母亲而言。_ Nero这么想着，一头撞进Vergil的怀里，像某种发狂的野兽般紧紧勒住了父亲的身体，踮起脚尖咬上了对方的嘴唇。

“别拒绝我——”男孩已经带上了哭腔，回顾他的童年时期，遇见尚年轻的父亲已经好像上辈子的幻觉，此刻他有了张开双翼奋飞的勇气，在饱尝因懵懂而匮乏的情爱后，终于迎来了啜饮幸福之泉、享受甜蜜之苦的年纪，他容不得在这样的时候被拒之门外：“你已经错过一次了……”

沉默是无言的处刑，Nero将头埋在父亲怀里，他害怕见到法官冷酷的表情，当痛苦并失望时，一切向美好事物的呼吁都是徒劳无力的，而令人心碎的部分永远是最漫长的凌迟。

“Nero……”

Vergil叹息到，像一柄羽毛扫轻轻划过男孩的心房，Nero全身抑制不住地抖动起来。

“我不想你后悔。”

“我还有什么可反悔的？”

孩子毫无顾忌，反抗犀利又无畏。

“如果是这样……”年轻的教父伸出手，在孩子流着泪仰起的面容上来回摩挲，“你会是我的浮士德，全世界我也只要你一个人的灵魂。”

Nero一把抓住那只手，狠狠吻上象征父权的宝石，直到嘴唇同它一样冰冷，他抬起头的眼宛若支离破碎的月亮，在无尽永夜的高空中高高悬挂，等待黎明。

“让我们一起下地狱吧老家伙。”


	4. 情人节番外

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2021情人节特别篇，虽迟但到。

清晨在帕拉洛游泳是件颇具挑战性的事，Nero平生第一次体会到了和海浪搏斗，尝尽了苦涩的咸味，也深深敬畏起巨浪的威力。他从浅滩的黑礁石上爬起来，清澈的浪涛、黝黑的岩壁、高远宁静的穹顶及潺潺水声环绕在天地间。不远处有帆船破浪疾行，偶尔出行的捕鱼船冒出一阵白烟，鸣笛从灯塔上悠扬而来，佛罗伦萨的流浪之美为每一个观望她的旅人徐徐道来。

他甩了甩头，一旁的海鸥尖叫着振翅飞起，缝隙里螃蟹反而悄悄冒出了头。男孩眺望了一会海平线，这令他时不时会想起幼年的水色碧绿的河流贯穿了回忆的童年，有老树枝盘踞成的桥，四周环绕着轮廓分明的山峦倒影，贪慕爱恋的树洞干燥明亮，果树上偶尔掉下熟过头的果子，花团们热闹缤纷，一切充满了活力。那时尚不知人间疾苦，时常欢笑无虑，旧时光仿佛奇迹一般叫人惬意自在，无论是穿梭在白天或者黑夜都能忘却自我，如今大不相同的是多了一份成年人的忧愁，让美好的记忆都镀上了一层灰雾。

过了许久他终于直起身子，海风吹起了一丝凉意，男孩转头看向黑崖，古旧的洋房里一闪而过蓝色的影子，他拾起泳镜踩上了回家的路。

是笔直的山坡，山下深深镶嵌着一座年迈的三层洋房，花园不大却别有用心，一种喧闹非凡的景色盛开在其中，再这样寂寥的树林中平添了一丝人气。Nero在落地窗前俯视下面璀璨耀眼的粼粼海面，无数高低不一的山体包围着小岛，万家灯火映射在其上清晰可鉴，角落的留声机反复播放着G大调浪漫曲，他听不出哪个版本，不外乎是Vergil诸多收藏中的明珠之一，随着头顶的暖灯亮起，厨房里飘来的香气也愈发浓重，男孩望向那里，翘首以盼。

_开胃菜：布列塔尼亚龙虾冷汤。_

纯白的瓷碗中央是一丝泡沫都不见的龙虾冷汤，面包蟹和黑鱼子粒被垒叠在四周，香菜叶和樱花瓣点缀其上，银质餐勺轻轻顺边滑下，舀起奶黄色的半固体汤，放入口中轻抿，海鲜的甜与鱼子的咸互相碰撞，冲击在齿尖，又被指橙的酸味糅合在一起，将浓郁的鲜味和清爽完美结合，连下勺的动作都略显粗鲁起来。

_副菜：黄油扇贝。_

恰好到处的熟度有着发亮的焦化层，在油脂和柑橘浇灌的贝上镀了一层分泌口水的光泽，炸至金黄的脆片轻置于顶部，餐刀稍稍用力下切，嫩白的肉质肌理扑进果冻橙汤汁中，水果的芬芳包裹着甘甜可口的扇贝被粗粒海盐维系，在口中绽放出海边果园的美景，太阳温暖而明媚。

_主菜：红丝绒鹅肝。_

黑天鹅庄园最高级的葡萄酒中煮制，本该肥腻的鹅肝如同一块上好的丝绒蛋糕般静置于平盘中，与它相伴的只有当季的青梨，黑提果酱凝固在其下，肝脏的缺点此时成了精巧的点缀，被不同风味的果香调和成一口又一口的欲望，即便是如此具有负担性的食材却丝毫无法阻止食客的大快朵颐，不消片刻就令孩子舔光了盘底。

_汤：阿尔巴白松露羹。_

香味浓郁到上头的顶级白松露裹着大片菠菜叶，其中深埋着一颗饱满圆润的溏心蛋，润滑温热的蛋黄升华了白松露的味道，既满足了鼻腔，又满足了口腹，孩子毫无形象端着盘子咕嘟咕嘟，一时间连深红色的木桌都好似充满了迷人的香气。

_甜点：葡萄冰酿。_

小巧的水晶杯覆盖着一层椰子味的奶油霜，一颗糖晶色的葡萄耸立着，透过玻璃可看到中间成冰沙的奶油霜和底部湿润丰厚的果肉，随着勺子敲开霜层，如同冰川时代末期迸裂的极地，片片椰蓉跌落冰霜中，狠狠挖起一勺连同底部的果肉带出，大口送入舌苔，瑞士而来的酒渍葡萄肉被冰霜和奶油一遍又一遍抚摸，随着口腔的温度一同融化在食道中，唇齿缝里都是平衡的香甜，虽然已经没有多少酒精可言，却依旧微醺了舌头、眼睛和大脑，孩子发出餍足的声音。

人是贪不得的。他想，看着餐桌那头一口又一口，不知满足的孩子就萌生出欲念，好像这碗不烫也不冷的汤，可以一直喝，喝很多碗，每碗味道略有区别，包含这手作品的特性，让人情不自禁又欲罢不能，一不小心不仅会吞下舌头，也会连视线里的珍宝、心尖上的肉都塞进胃里，即便被酸液融化作响了，嘴巴里仍是长久的醇香，绵长的韵味，这世间哪还有这样的时刻，能令最冷漠肠子的人都为止化作一滩水，就这么一直看着，望着，凝视着，直到又一场梦醒来，灯火充溢在蒿草堆里，流星缤纷曼舞，一群萤火虫在夏夜点亮了这场梦，星星悠哉享受，而梦里的人走出来，亲吻了熟睡的人。

“情人节快乐，Nero。”

“情人节快乐，老爸。”

只有一点点情意的弥漫，都是入骨入髓的，他们相互举杯示意，谁的惊艳，谁的倾倒，都滑进了浅蓝色的床单中，呈现出完美的起伏和弧度，承载着令人心动夜晚的呼吸声，就此酣睡。


End file.
